The 53rd hunger games
by lozza xox
Summary: When Paula gets picked to represent district 11 in the 53rd hunger games she is determined to win and make sure her mother doesn't lose another child to the Capitol. But with love, secrets and deadly enemies will she achive her goal returning home? Now you can create your own tribute! Chapter 6
1. The reaping

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to I don't own the hunger games :( One day though...**

My hands were clasped between my mothers. "Paula, please. Promise me. Promise me you won't volunteer for some girl you don't know. Or even one you do know. Please. Don't put me through that again."

I knew instantly what she meant. I had a brother who was picked as a tribute five years ago. He was twelve. Killed by a district 4 career within 3 days.

I'm fifteen and have my name in the glass balls 4 times. Mum doesn't include getting picked out because she is an optimist and believes four out of thousands of slips is nothing.

I nod and tell Mum she has nothing to worry about- I'll be sensible.

Before long I'm sitting outside on a bucket and staring into nothingness. I only come to my senses when I realise there is some one standing nearby.

I look up and realise it is only Waiham, my neighbour and eternal best friend. We are so close people that don't know us believe we are siblings.

"Nervous?" He asks. I am about to nod when I bust into tears.

I'm surprised at myself. I hardly ever cry.

Waiham sits down next to me and puts his arm lovingly around me. I cry into his shoulder.

We stay like that for a while until we hear my mum calling for me. I stand up, scrubbing at my tears with the back of my hand.

"Good luck" I say to him as he is eighteen and it is his last reaping.

"And my the odds be ever in your favour," he replies, with a ghost of a grin around his lips. I walk round to the front door and find my mother standing there. She says she has put an outfit on my bed for the reaping. I walk into the bedroom and find a violet dress lying on the bed. I put it on, wash and head to the town centre to stand with my year group. I find Aliana in the midst of the chaos and we hold hands tightly. She is my other best friend. I couldn't live with out her.

Lizzi Blakewell, our district escort, steps out onto the stage. A message from President Bain is shown and then she steps up to the podium.

"Welcome district 11 to the 53rd hunger games!" God, her voice is so high I feel like slapping her purple highlights out of her hair.

"Ladies first!" she giggles.

I hold my breath.

"PAULA WILLIAMS!" she announces out. I stand still in shock before walking up to the podium like a zombie. Please someone volunteer, please someone volunteer, please someone volunteer' I chant inside my head.

No- one does.

"Now for the gentlemen!" Lizzie squeals. The slapping feeling gets stronger. "Jordan..."

"I volunteer."

I stand still wondering who call out. When I see who it is I go into shock. He walks up the stage and shakes Lizzi's hand.

"What's your name, dearie?" she asks.

"Waiham. Waiham Blake"


	2. The kiss

**Disclaimer: dispite everything (and obsessive xmas lists) I don't own the hunger games :( **

"WTF Waiham?" I whispered when Lizzi made us shake hands.

He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. Don't talk now. Because of the cameras. I got it.

Lizzi was saying "District 11- your trututes for the 53rd hunger games!" With a broad sweep of the arm in our direction.

Peacekeepers lead us into the justice building and separated us into different buildings.

"Five minutes," he said gruffly

My mother entered. I had to stay strong.

For the second time in my life I saw my mother burst into tears. The first was at my brothers funeral. That's when I decided I had to win.

"Paula." Is all my mother manages to say amongst her tears.

"Its ok mom," I say hugging her and patting her back. "I'm going to win. Just you wait and see. I am going to get out of that arena alive and give you all of the riches you could imagine and more! And I will never leave your side. Never. I'll be back soon and we can live together forever"

She sniffs and scrubs her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I know that. You are a fighter. And I want you to have this. As your token." And with that she presses a chain into my hands with a carving of a bird hung on it.

"It was my mothers. It will bring you luck"

But as she opened her mouth to continue a peacekeeper entered to escort her out. She planted a quick kiss on my cheek before she excited with a backward glance.

A minute or two later I was took out to the train with Waiham. There were cameras everywhere trying to get a glimpse of them- two children that were sentenced to death.

We got on the train and Lizzi ran towards us squealing.

"Isn't this exciting?"

Yeah Lizzi sure. Getting killed by a career brute who doesn't care 'bout owt but winning. Yippee.

"Come you two! Meet your mentor- Jemse Samit. We are having dinner then an early night. We shall be in the Capitol the day after tomorrow! Ooh isn't this exciting!"

Waiham rolled his eyes at me and we sat down on a plush seat.

Then the food arrived.

My eyes were as big as the plates our dinner arrived on. Crispy vegetables, perfected meat and a jaw droppind dessert.

As me and Waiham made our way to our bedrooms we were feeling fuller than we have ever done before in our lives. Waiham was acting the perfect gentleman opening the bedroom door for me and bowing. I caught onto the act and said "Thank you kind sir" before bursting out laughing.

Waiham wasn't though.

"Paula there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Yes Waiham?"

He sighed and shook his head

"I can't. Sorry"

He turned to leave but paused. He bent around and kissed me on the lips before striding down the corridor and into his own room.

**Sorry this is quite a short chapter but I wrote it in a car on the way back from Wales. one more thing- if you have an tribute in mind could you describe them in a review plz! (Name district, personality .) Will post the next chapter as soon as I can. bye! x**


	3. the confession

**DDDQuickest update yet! wanna say thanks to louisemaeg for all of the wounderful reviews and for following this story! one more thing- i was woundering if anyone wanted to write a story about paulas brother and his hunger games? tell me if you want to! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

That night I couldn't sleep. His face kept appearing in my vision and my lips were still tingling even though the kiss was hours ago. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I stop thinking about Waiham and the kiss and his perfect face and the way his muscles showed through his tight shirt...

Stop it Paula, I commanded myself.

I sighed and turned over on my bed. Why did life have to be so complicated? Or was it just my life? I wished that sometimes you could know things instead of waiting for your feelings to sort themselves out.

After Waiham had strided of to his bedroom further along the carriage I had just stood outside the door to mine. I was there for over ten minutes, just staring into space, until Lizzi came by wearing a fluffy pink bath robe and fluffy pink slippers. The orange highlights in her hair bounced along with the rest of the freshly washed hair.

Wait- orange highlights?

I swore they were purple several hours ago.

"You'll want to get to bed sweetie," Lizzi squeaked. " You have a big day tomorrow! First you arrive in the Capitol and then the chariot rides! A woman like you needs her beauty sleep. You in particular..."

I ignored that last offending comment and focused on the topic of her hair.

"What happened to your purple highlights? This orange stuff is weird and slightly disgusting."

"You should never insult another person Paula" she said. I just rolled my eyes. " By the way I have special Capitol highlights. They change colour when depening on the weather. Orange you say? Hmmm it is quite warm in here. I'll go ask the driver to turn the heat down a bit."

She walked off down the corridor and I went into my bedroom and got into bed.

And that's where I am now

~{#}~

That morning I couldn't keep eye contact with Waiham for more than a second. It didn't help he was continuously looking in the opposite direction too.

C

Way to start your first day in the Capitol Paula, I chided myself.

But after breakfast (my mouth waters just thinking about it) Waiham mouthed we need to talk and grabbed my wrist, pulling me into his bedroom.

"Look Paula," he begun. Could I detect a hint of nervousness in his voice? I tried to concentrate on his words. "About last night. I'm sorry for what I did. If it startled you." Only a lot, I thought. "But there is something I have to confess. This isn't easy..." He took a deep breath before finishing his speech"

"I love you Paula"


	4. The arrival

**Thanks to everyone who is following this story and who are reviewing! I have a poll about Paulas angle but only one person has answered :( Thanks Kat-rue! 3 she voted happy but pm that helpful... ****_"she should be all like omfg i am so f*****g happy to be here. i mean I'm so excited about probably getting killed and having a really painful death its like the most exciting thing thats happened to me ever!" _**

* * *

This is just getting surreal. I mean- yesterday I was at home with my single mother chatting to my best friend about the reaping and now today... Well today I have someone that loves me and a death sentence. Awesome life Paula. I roll my eyes. But there is still one small problem. Waiham. He is still standing in front of me anfter declairing his love to me. And I still haven't answered. Oh god help me.

Ok Paula, play it smooth, like this thing happens to you every day.

"Um, urrrrrr, ok."

Ok. Seriously?

Waiham is still standing in front of me gazing down at me (oh god, I never realised how TALL he was until now. Or maybe I'm short. Oh jeez my head is so messed up right now)

"Look Waiham... What I meant to say is that... Well ummmm" If there was ever a time to be saved by the bell this was it. Fortunately I was saved, but not by a bell.

"We are arriving in the Capitol in 10 minutes" Lizzi's squealing voice announced over a speaker in the train. "You have to go to your bedroom and put some pretty, matching clothes on and wave out the windows to the Capitol. You stylists will see you when you get off. This is exciting isn't it!?"

I looked back into Waihams brown, puppy dog eyes.

"Um we better go and get ready..."

"Yeah. We better. But Paula..." He bent down and kissed me again. "Please give me a chance. Seeing as were gonna die soon anyway" He winked and went to his compartment. I sighed and went to mine

So much for trying to get my head sorted out.

I decided not to do the waving but to just have a shower and get dressed. I chose some skinny jeans and a deep green tunic with a wide, dark blue belt and some black slip- on shoes. I brushed my slightly damp hair and put an alice band into it. I finished just as the train pulled up to the station.

Two cars were waiting for us as we clambered out of the train. Thank god I didn't have to rode with Waiham. That would be awkward.

I stepped into the first one before Waiham could stop me and start talking.

On the journey I started to think about my mom and brother. I loved Tony and never stopped loving him. He was my big brother and I only knew him for a short time. His father was my mothers husband who was shot by a peacekeeper who then raped my mother. And now I'm here. Hopefully when I die that would be a blow to the devil who is my father. But as it thought about that my mothers pale face appeared into my vision. I couldn't die. She would commit suicide if I did.

This didn't help my head either.

I had arrived at the training centre at this point and was lead up to floor 11. At least the elevator ride was short and we had Lizzi and Jemse with us so he couldn't say anything weird or rash.

Lizzi directed us to our rooms and inside were three of the oddest people I had ever seen. The first one, who introduced himself as Paoul, had blue skin and pink hair that was stood up in spikes. The second was a woman who had whiskers out of the side of her furry face. Her ears had been modified to look like a foxes and was staring as me with modified eyes. She shall be appearing in my nightmares tonight. Paoul said she was called Foxi and the final woman was called Janic. I decided I liked her the best because the was dressed in a floaty top and a long skirt with dasies in her long, curly, brown hair. She also had dasies tattooed on her tanned cheeks and emerald green eyes.

"And we thought the last lot was bad" Paoul was saying to the two women. They nodded their heads.

I didn't have time to be offended because they made me lie down on a bed after making me change into a short sleeveless dress. Janic then proceeded to put strips of something on my legs. I'd just relaxed when...

RRRIIIPPP!

I gasped in pain and sat up. There was a patch on my tanned leg that was red but hairless. I glanced at the amount of other strips on my legs.

This was the time to go to my happy place.

~{#}~

After my legs had been tortured I thought it was all over. Oh boy was I wrong. First Paoul started on my hair. He started to blow dry it and then rubbed some mousse into it. He then started to curl it and put some colour into it "just to make you stand out!"

Whilst he was doing that Foxi assaulted my face. She started to pluck out my eyebrows- an endless torture. The she put something on mu cheeks, eyes and lips.

Half an hour later there was a chorus of "all done!" and I was allowed to stand up and go through to the next room to meet my stylist Phillipe.

"Good afternoon Paula! I am to check your prep teams work ,although I don't doubt their sense of style, well maybe Foxi's but she does live central Capitol so I can't say I'm surprised and give you your dress."

I tried to swallow all of this when he lead me to a wardrobe. He opened it and I saw...

Oh my God that dress.

* * *

**Whats her dress going to be like? btw i might now reply so quickly soon because im going back to school on thursday and because im starting my GCSE's im gonna be loaded with home work :( **

**R +R :D**


	5. The dress and the Chariots

**tHank you to everyone who has been following this story! I have put a link on to my profile for Paulas dress. Also the next Chapter will be a sort of form that would appreciate if you fill it in PLEASE you can do anyone (apart from district 11 and 12's girl ovbs)you can do as many as you would like (you can even do yourself so can have fun thinking up imaginative and painful ways for you to die MWAHAHAHA!) Ta!**

* * *

It was the colour of corn when it has just been picked- a vibrant yellow- but it complemented the dress, I couldn't think of it being a different colour. There were no straps but my fifteen year old body held it up well. It was as tight as a corset around my chest down to my waist with some embroidery around the stomach before it cascaded out into uniform pleats that reached down to the floor. With it came yellow high heels- my first ever pair- and a necklace with an gold carving of a corn on the cob, fastened with a silver chain.

"It's, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

Phillipe clapped his hands excitedly.

"I just KNEW you would love it! Now if you could just step out of that mini dress..."

I stared at him dumbfounded. If there was one this in life I wanted it was privacy. At home I wouldn't even let my mother into our bedroom when I was getting changed. Yet he insisted I got undressed infront of him. A complete stranger.

"Do you mind, um..., looking away?"

"Don't be silly. I won't laugh at you. Your figure isn't bad, almost perfect I'd say, and your skin look healthy so please get rid of that dress!"

With that he started to lift the dress over my head. I slapped away his hands and proceeded to take it off myself. My cheeks turned a vibrant red as I stood there in my bra and knickers.

Phillipe handed me a strapless bra and decided he would give me some privacy to put it on. Oh well its a start. It quickly changed and Phillipe helped me into the dress and got it organised. The necklace went on and I stepped into the shoes. Foxi and Paoul came in with the biggest mirror I've ever seen and Janic follow suit, skirts swishing around her ankles.

I just stared in awe.

Four hours ago I had been a plain farm girl, no distinguishing features. But now... Now I was a princess, supporting one of the most beautiful dresses known to Panem. My make-up was subtle yet helped the impact of the dress. Curls dominated my head but they weren't overly done, immaculate ringlets going down to my shoulders. Paoul had also made some of my hair lighter than the rest and had washed it so that it shone. Phillipe, Foxi, Janic and Paoul stared at me with tears in their eyes.

"Thank you! Thanks for making me look, look like this!" I exclaimed emotionally. Janic rushed forward and hugged me before straightening out any unintentional creases she might have made. Phillipe kissed both of my cheeks and hugged me too. Paoul and Foxi looked as if they felt uncomfortable with hugging and kissing so I shook their hands instead. Even Foxi's hand was furry!

Phillipe took my hand in his and we walked down to where the Chariots were.

Looking around I decided I was one of the best dressed.

District 7 were painted brown and had various leaves and twigs stuck to their body. District 4 had clothes made out of... Wait, was that seaweed? I decided to stay away from them just in case of any smell. 12 had on coal miners outfits, baggy jumpsuits that wouldn't look good on anybody. They had a twelve year old girl with them whose jumpsuit looked incredibly big on her. Her helmet had also slipped down below her eyes.

Just as I was studying her sympathetically, Waiham came in. He was dressed in a black tux with yellow lining and a clean white shirt. A sprig of barley was pinned to the tux.

"Hey Paula," he said sheepishly. "Just forget what I said earlier. It was stupid of me to say that and I don't want things to be awkward between us. Friends?" He held out his hand.

"Friends," I took his hand and we shook once. "Just don't spring something like that onto me again please."

He chuckled. "Here. Your stylist asked me to give you this." He held out an identical barley pin to the one pinned on his tux. I took it and placed it onto my dress.

A speaker announced for us all to get into our chariots.

"Here goes nothing," Waiham said and helped me into the Chariot before getting in himself. I arranged my skirts and picked up Waihams hand. He winked at me to keep me going. "Remember to breathe," he told me. I nodded and took a deep breath. District 3 had just gone out.

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

And it was us. When we got out onto the streets of the Capitol thousands of Citizens cheered and waved flags at us. I waved back and started to really enjoy the moment. I heard the cheering behind us dim a bit. District 12 must have come out.

We circled around the town centre, had a speech from the President, that I almost fell asleep listening too, and were took back to our accommodation.

On floor 11 I bid Waiham good night and gave him a peck on the cheek.

What harm could a little kiss do eh?


	6. The form

**Thanks to everyone that helps me and fills in this form! :D Love you all!**

* * *

**FULL NAME:**

**AGE:**

**DISTRICT:**

**GENDER:**

**FAMILY:**

**ALLIANCES:**

**CAREER?: YES/NO**

**STRENGTHS:**

**WEAKNESSES:**

**BEST WEAPON:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**ANYTHING ELSE?**


	7. The other point of view

**Sorry this is a short one but to be honest be bothered to do any more so this is all your getting until upload the next chapter. And BTW know there are a lot of you reading it but NO-ONE IS REVIEWING! even made it easy for you by putting a form on the last chapter *rolls eyes dramatically* and this story is dedecated to my cousin Robert and his Wife liz who is due to have a baby within the weekend! SQUEEEEEEE good luck! (Oh yeah, if you wanted to know and if you read this rubbish in bold it is going to be a girl- know the name.)**

Waihams POV

My stylist Sophinia had dressed me in a tux that looked like she had designed and made it in a rush. It wasn't that I didn't like her work or anything but I couldn't think straight. All of my thoughts were directed at one very special sixteen year old girl.

Paula.

I loved her with all my heart. I had known that since I first saw her, the day she came home from the hospital. I mean, I was TWO then so of course I didn't LOVE her. I remember thinking that she was one of the most beautiful babies alive. My love grew from there.

I didn't really notice the constant fussing around me. I was just reminded of her reaction on the train. The swivelling of the chair was her perfect body turning around after Lizzi had asked us to prepare to get of the train. The constant chattering of my stylist reminded me of the was she stuttered after I had dropped that god damned bombshell.

I ran my hand through my hair. Sophinia tutted and re-combed it back into place. A sprig of barley was attached to my chest and another was pressed into my hand.

"Give this to Paula please. Phillipe must have... Ah... LEFT it here!" Sophinia winked at me before guiding me to the lift. Damn her inquisitive mind.

I entered the room where we were all waiting to get into our chariots and I saw her.

Her dress was... Exquisite. It outlined her immaculate curves perfectly. The colour made her cheeks glow a healthy red.

That's when it hit me.

I would die to save that girl.


	8. the enemies

**I went to bed that night feeling giddy. They had cheered for me. They had cheered for ME! THEY HAD CHEERED FOR ME! I couldn't remember a time when district 11 have had so many cheers! And all for ME!**

**Needless to say I dreamt of a lot of wonderful dreams that night. **

**In the morning I was roused by the smell of bacon. I gasped. Bacon was a rare and expensive delicacy. I'd only had it one and that was when... When... I couldn't bear to think of it. Not now. I rushed my shower deciding to wash my hair later on after... TRAINING! I'd forgotten that was today! Pulling on some comfortable yet athletic clothes I sprinted downstairs to find Waiham ploughing his way through a pile of bacon and eggs. Jemse was on the phone saying "Hope you get better soon. We all miss you around here. You'll be mentoring next year!" I guessed it was Chaff. **

**9:30 sharp we were down in the training centre being briefed. **

**"You shall have until five this afternoon in here minus half an hour for lunch. Be sure to go to the survival stations too as natural causes can kill you as surely as your opponents. Do not fight each other as there are assistants for that. You may begin"**

**As expected the careers rushed to the weapons. As I studied then I picked out their strengths and weaknesses. I saw one, I think her name was Katarina, was deadly with knives but when she saw a spider on the floor she screamed and called her district partner- Daniel?- over to kill it. Daniel himself was a tall muscular guy, I would have considered him hot if he wouldn't have been trying to kill me in less than a weeks time. **

**I shuddered. I could have a week left to live. **

**Internally sobbing I turned to the camouflage station. I was considered a good artist back home to I tried to paint the pattern of dead leaves on my arm. When I put it against a backdrop it looked realistic enough so I decided that I should move to a different station.**

** As I was walking towards the knives, which Katarina had finally left alone, I heard crying. The poor district 12 girl was shivering under the gaze of the helper at the wild berries station. Feeling sorry for her I went over. **

**"Are you ok?" She looked up with terror in her eyes. I smiled down kindly. **

**"What's your name sweetie?"**

**Sweetie. Eurgh. I sounded like Lizzi. Not good. Not good. **

**She started trembling a bit more. Dammit this was gonna be hard. **

**"Don't be scared. Its alright. I'm not going to hurt you"**

**She mumbled something incomprehensible. **

**"Can you speak up a bit I didn't catch that."**

**"Rosalinda"**

**That was such a sweet name. It suited her with her big blue eyes and dark lashes. **

**I was disrupted from my thoughts by a ninja style sound. I turned to see the district 1 girl maiming several dummies with a sword in only a few seconds before picking up a spear and throwing it accurately into another's heart. **

**"Nice job Izzy" her district partner cheered before hi-fiving her and pulling her into a bone braking hug. **

**Now I remembered. Izzy Ponsonby. Status: deadly**

**I would be dead in seconds if I went near the future winner of the 53rd annual hunger games. **

* * *

** Sorry about the no updating thing :( its beause got no REVIEWS ormore importantly TRIBUTES. used them all up in this chapter (apart from one that 'made up' in order to annoy Kat-Rue muahahahaha) in the next chapter might do a quiz with the prize... to be revealed! Everyhing is in bold cuz my damn phones is playing up and be bothered to change it :P**


End file.
